Love The Way You Lie
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Special fic for RebelPugPunk17song fic to the song "Love The Way You Lie" By Eminem And Rihanna.  The Pairing is Cena/Orton.  A side Pairing is JoMo/Miz. Boy/Boy and Cursing. Thank you RebelPugPunk17 for the request


_This is a requested story for RebelPugPunk17 , thank you for the request. It is Cena/Orton with Morriosn/Miz as a side pairing. The song for this story is "Love The Way You Lie" its by Eminem and Rihanna. This is my 30__th__ story so please be looking out for the 31__st__ one because that will be the story celebrating my having posted 30 stories. Please review! Again thank you for the request RebelPugPunk17!_

_**Song-Love The Way You Lie By Eminem And Rihanna**_

_**Pairing-John Cena/Randy Orton(Side Paring JoMo/Miz)**_

_**Warning-Slash Cursing**_

**Just Gonna Stand Their And Watch Me Burn**

**But That's Alright Because I Like The Way It Hurts**

**Just Gonna Stand Their And Hear Me Cry**

**But That's Alright Because I Love The Way You Lie**

**I Love The Way You Lie**

"So what John! Are you just going to stand there!" Randy Orton yelled into his lovers face. Randy was crying, he was hurting, his chest was on fire and all John could do was stand there and stair at him. As tears rushed down Randy's face thoughts rushed through John's head.

**I Can't Tell You What It Really Is**

**I Can Only Tell You What It Feels Like**

**And Right Now it's a Steel Knife In My Wind Pipe**

**I Can't Breath But I Still Fight While I Can Fight**

**As Long As The Wrong Feels Right Its Like I'm In Flight**

**High Off Of Love, Drunk From My Hate**

**It's Like I'm Huffing Paint And I Love It The More I Suffer, I Suffocate**

**And Right Before I'm About To Drown, She Resuscitates Me**

**She Fucking Hates Me, And I Love It**

**Wait! Where You Going?**

"**I'm Leaving You"**

**No You Ain't. Come Back Were Running Right Back**

**Here We Go Again**

**It's So Insane Cause When Its Going Good, Its Going Great**

**I'm Superman With The Wind At His Back, She's Lois Lane**

**But When It's Bad Its Awful, I Feel So Ashamed I Snapped**

**Who's That Dude I Don't Even Know His Name**

**I Laid Hands On Her, I'll Never Stoop So Low Again**

**I Guess I Don't Know My Own Strength**

John could not tell Randy what this relationship was because he himself didn't know, but he could tell him what it felt like. But right now seeing the strong, mean, emotionless, Randy Orton crying made him feel like their was a knife in his throat. John knew better than to think of Randy as emotionless, he could be mean and cold and he was most defiantly strong but not emotionless. After 2 years of being with Randy, John got under his skin and into his heart so Randy didn't feel the need to hide his emotions anymore.

John felt like he couldn't breath but his pride wouldn't let him stop fighting or lose the fight for that matter. It was always this way with them. They would fight and hate each other and after a day or even a week sometimes they would love each other again. And every time John feels like he is about to drown and break Randy resuscitates him even though at the time Randy fucking hates him, and John loves it. But tonight was a little different, John lost his temper seeing Randy with his best friend John Hennigan and some kid that was with them who's name John didn't really know . John had ran up to them and hit Randy in the jaw and then he freaking released the beast on that kid who's name he didn't know but considering Randy and Hennigan started screaming "Mike!" when he had jumped on the kid John figured that was the boy's name.

The slamming of a door brought John out of his thoughts, John looked up and Randy was gone. John busted out of the door to see Randy walking down the driveway with his suit case in hand. "Wait! Where you going Randy!" John Yelled out to him. "I'm Leaving You!" Randy yelled back with an intensity in his voice. John speed up to try reach Randy before he got to his truck. John grabbed Randy's arm and said rather loudly "No You Ain't! Come on back inside, you know you ain't going no where Orton." John could see Randy's now black and blue cheek when Randy turned to him. In the light of the moon at that moment, Randy Orton looked broken. Randy out his head down and let John pull him back into his house.

John loved Randy and when it was good it was great but when it was bad it was fuckin horrible. John felt like shit, he couldn't believe now that he had stooped so low as to hit his lover. As John watched Randy sleep , he swore he would never ever harm Randy like that again.

**Just Gonna Stand Their And Watch Me Burn**

**But That's Alright Because I Like The Way It Hurts**

**Just Gonna Stand Their And Hear Me Cry**

**But That's Alright Because I Love The Way You Lie**

**I Love The Way You Lie**

Randy's dreams that night were not pleasant. He dreamt of earlier that night when John had run up to him, John Hennigan, and Mike Mizanin who was a new friend of his and Hennigan's boyfriend for going on 2 years now. Hennigan had told me all about him and tonight we got together so I could meet him and John ran up their and just hit me; he fucking hit me! And poor Mike, I suppose John seen me and the other John and knew Hennigan was my best friend so his small mind instantly thought Mike was with me in some way. He gets so jealous he doesn't even stop to think that maybe John had brought his love along to meet me. My fucking jaw is all colors now and it hurts like hell. And poor, poor, Mike and John. They Rushed Mike away to the hospital in a stretcher, Hennigan was in hysterics and he was trying to get a piece of John. Yeah, it was going to be a long night for Randy Orton.

**You Ever Love Somebody So Much You Can Barley Breath**

**When You're With Em'**

**You Meet And Neither One Of You Know What Hit Em'**

**Got That Warm Fuzzy Feeling**

**Yeah, Them Those Chills You Used To Get Em'**

**Now Your Getting Fucking Sick Of Looking At Em'**

**You Swore You'd Never Hit Em'; Never Do Nothing To Hurt Em'**

**Now Your In Each Others Face Spewing Venom In Your Words When You Spit Them**

**You Push Pull Each Others Hair, Scratch Claw Hit Em'**

**Throw Em' Down Pin Em'**

**So Lost In The Moments When You're In Them**

**It's The Rage That Took Over It Controls You Both**

**So They Say Your Best To Go Your Separate Ways**

**Guess If They Don't Know You 'Cause Today That Way Yesterday**

**Yesterday Is Over, It's A Different Day**

**Sound Like Broken Records Playing Over But You Promised Her**

**Next Time You Show Restraint**

**You Don't Get Another Chance**

**Life Is No Nintendo Game**

**But You Lied Again**

**Now You Get To Watch Her Leave Out The Window**

**Guess That's Why They Call It Window Pane**

John couldn't help the way he reacted, he loves Randy so much he feels he would die without him and he jumped to conclusions about Randy and that kid. When he and Randy met it was like love at first sight. When Randy's shook his hand he felt warm inside like never before. And now at times when they're fighting John can't even look and Randy, especially now after John had hit him. John promised his self he would never hurt Randy but look at where he is now. He and Randy will get in each other face and yell the most hurtful things at each other, it like a game of who can hurt who worse.

John gets so lost in that sick game he doesn't even notice what he says until they come out of his mouth and he is ashamed of some of the things he had said in his blind rage. People say that they are not right for each other, but what do they know! After he got Randy back inside he promised to never lay another hand on him again, he fucking promised her. Promised him he would never show out like he had again because Randy promised him that id he did it was over. But John lied again and pushed Randy when he said he was going to see Hennigan and make sure Mike was okay and then he had to watch as Randy crawled out the window just to get away from him.

**Just Gonna Stand Their And Watch Me Burn**

**But That's Alright Because I Like The Way It Hurts**

**Just Gonna Stand Their And Hear Me Cry**

**But That's Alright Because I Love The Way You Lie**

**I Love The Way You Lie**

Sometimes Randy wishes he had never met John, but then he feel bad because he knows deep inside he loves John. Even though every time John lies it breaks Randy down more. Every time he goes to the bathroom to cry he knows John hears but wont do anything, but that's okay because Randy loves him anyways.

**Now I Know We Said Things, Did Things We Didn't Mean**

**And Then We Fall Back Into The Same Patterns, Same Routine**

**But Your Tempers Just As Bad As Mine Is**

**You're The Same As Me**

**But When It Comes To Love Your Just As Blinded**

**Baby, Please Come Back**

**It Wasn't You, Baby It Was Me**

**Maybe Our Relationship Isn't As Crazy As It Seems**

**Maybe That's What Happens When A Tornado Meets A Volcano**

**All I Know Is I Love You To Much To Walk Away Though**

**Come Inside, Pick Up Your Bags Off The Side Walk**

**Don't You Hear Sincerity In My Voice When I Talk**

**I Told You This Is My Fault**

**Look Me In The Eye Ball**

**Next Time I'm Pissed, I'll Aim My Fist At The Drywall**

**Next Time. Their Wont Be No Next Time**

**I Apologize Even Though I Know Its Lies**

**I'm Tired Of This Game I Just Want Her Back**

**I Know I'm A Liar**

**If She Ever Tried To Ever Leave Again**

**Im'a Tie Her To This Bed And Set This House On Fire**

**I'm Just Gonna**

Randy and John both say things they don't mean when they get caught up in their fights. They always fall back into the same routine after. And it works fine because Randy's temper is just as bad as John's is and they are both blinded by their love for one another. John went to the hospital and found Randy in tears because apparently he had fucked that kid up pretty bad but John sill pleaded. "Baby, please come back! It wasn't you, baby it was me! Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk? I said that this was my fault and it is! Randy, baby look me in my eyes please!" Maybe the relationship ain't as crazy at it seem, but maybe it is seeing as Randy came back so quickly. That's what happens when Randy's lighting meets John's thunder, it's a fucking storm but they still stay together. "Next time I wont let my self hit you! Baby I just want you back!' John knows he is lying, John know he will probably do something stupid like this again but so does Randy. John wont ever let Randy leave him, to for Randy to leave him Randy would really have to want to and everyone knows Randy doesn't mind being lied to.

**Just Gonna Stand Their And Watch Me Burn**

**But That's Alright Because I Like The Way It Hurts**

**Just Gonna Stand Their And Hear Me Cry**

**But That's Alright Because I Love The Way You Lie**

**I Love The Way You Lie**

**As John held Randy in his arms that night in bed, Randy knew this was how it would always be. But that was fine because Randy love the way John lied.**


End file.
